


BBS(mostly Ohm) One-Shots

by TrashHuman101



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHuman101/pseuds/TrashHuman101





	1. Introduction

Hi, so I've decided to make a lil old one-shot book completely containing BBS ships for anyone who likes this sort of stuff including rape, smut, fluff, etc. 

To avoid any issues I won't be accepting requests for my work even though all of you I'm sure have much more creativity than I do but I like to come up with my own weird ideas for this book.

Anyway I am willing to be open towards writing about different types of ships since I've found i mainly focus on ships such as:  
Ohmtoonz  
H2OHM  
Ohmcat  
Terrohm  
(Yeah, mainly Ohm related huh)

But to step out of my comfort zone I'm open to writing about common ships like H20Vanoss and even like less common ships like H20 de Nogla or something I dont know, whatever.

Now I hope you enjoy my attempt at writing, 

Trashhuman101 Out!


	2. Update

Why hello humans I am am alive ,well some what anyways I just wanted to let you know I have not forgotten about this collection and I intend to upload for it but I have to warn you updates will at times be slow.but I promised I would continue ,now for the next little one shot would you like Ohmtoonz or Ohmcat either one works but just let me know what you would like to start this thing off with also if you would like you can find my wattpad account where I will be posting concept art for the chapters just so you get a basic understanding of what we got going on but besides that thank you for listening and I'll see you next time.

Trashhuman101 out!

Wattpad account: Trashhuman101


End file.
